


Give

by Mersayde



Series: My Darlings [8]
Category: Growing A Sun
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersayde/pseuds/Mersayde
Summary: Another thread turned to Ao3 piece. woops.Comments? Kudos?





	Give

Gabe has a fat ass praise kink.

He hates it now, avoids it at all cost. He doesn’t like how vulnerable it makes him feel. It reminds him of how much he needs to be validated, how much he needs others approval. It reminds him of how people took advantage of that weakness.

Akira doesn’t know this. Gabe’s done a good job of keeping it secret for the months they’ve been together.

But one night, Akira wants to try something different, wants to pamper Gabe for all he’s worth. He wants to be gentle, wants to take it slow, and Gabe fights it at first because,

“No— _harder_ , what are you doing?” He yells, digging his heel into Akira’s back, frustrated and confused. “Come _on_.” This isn’t their thing. It’ll never be their thing, at least not if Gabe has any say in it. He wants fast and unforgiving, he wants bruises and bite marks. Things to remind him he’s flesh and bone, that his heart is still beating along with the rest of humanity.

But Akira doesn’t have the energy to be wild and he’s also feeling an ache in his chest. An ache he wants to fill in with this moment. An ache of emptiness he wants to soothe by relishing in the burn that is Gabe.

And when Akira starts whispering sweet nothings in his ear, starts complimenting him and telling him how good he’s being, how good he’s always been. “You’re so beautiful for me, amazing, fuck- yeah? Perfect, just like that.” He says in between slow methodical thrusts, just shy of his prostate. Gabe’s heart mewls at the tenderness.

_No._

Akira keeps calling him all the things he’s forgotten how to want, compliments him in a way he closed his ears to receiving. He kisses him like he’s fragile, like he’d drift off into the wind. Gabe reaches for his hands, intertwines their fingers and Akira flushes them against the mattress.

 _You think you’re worth this?_ The voice cuts him behind his ribs.

 _You think you deserve to be held, and loved?_ The question sends him spiraling.

And before that dangerously familiar voice can interrogate him further, another breaks through.

“Just look at you, you’re fucking gorgeous. I’m so lucky, Gabe. So _lucky._ ” Akira smiles, calm swimming deep in his eyes. He _means_ it. Gabe feels something unhinge, feels a warm rush in more places than he should and it frightens him, he wants to tell Akira to shut up, to stop being sweet and nice, he doesn’t want to feel like this anymore.

He doesn’t want to feel like he is worth gentle things, and kind touches, and soft words. But Akira hits that spot that has Gabe seeing stars and all he can do is whine and cling, and _fuck_ he’s going to hate himself, he doesn’t want to remember how he used to crave this.

But Akira keeps going, keeps talking, keeps looking at Gabe like he discovered melodies of sacred empires. And Gabe feels whatever he’s been holding together with barbed wire release inside him and he cries. Because there’s something more than arousal swirling in the pit of his stomach, there’s something more than release waiting for him at the end of tonight and that’s terrifying.

He remembers the last time he felt like this and how it might as well have ended with the universe. He shuts his eyes, but a rough “Look at me, look at _us_.” Escapes Akira’s lips and Gabe is falling, there’s something swimming deep behind Akira’s eyes and Gabe doesn’t know how to handle that.

“Aw Gabby don’t cry, these are good tears, yeah?” And he doesn’t get to answer because a particularly hard thrust has Gabe winded and moaning for more. This is too dangerous. They both know it. But neither can fester an ounce of caution when their affection and love are gently sifting in between their lust.

Neither cares because Tera _likes_ Akira, thinks he’s okay enough for Gabe, and Liliana _adores_ Gabe and— and they’ve become too entwined in each other’s lives, too fixated in the good.

Akira’s smiles at him.This shouldn’t be scary, this shouldn’t hurt, Gabe deserves to be happy, he deserves a healthy relationship, and maybe he can give it. Maybe this can be another beginning.

He reaches up to pull Akira into a kiss so desperate you’d think the world was going to end in that very moment. And one is.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thread turned to Ao3 piece. woops. 
> 
> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
